Ouran 100
by The Ladies Luck
Summary: 100 drabbles, done with dA's 100themes. Various characters and pairings, het, slash and femslash.


**1. Introduction**

The door creaks open, and male voices chorus "Welcome!" as the well-bred young ladies fall over themselves in their haste to get to their designated hosts.

**2. Love**

Playing the games of love gave Haruhi a headache.

**3. Light**

The strange alliance of light and dark was exactly what made Hunny and Reiko's relationship so well-balanced.

**4. Dark**

Of the few things he and Kyouya had in common, the one most often picked up on by others was their combined ties to the darker side of life.

**5. Seeking Solace**

Seeking solace was not something that came easily to Haruhi, so whenever she came looking, Mori made sure to stay silent.

**6. Break Away**

As much as it hurt Hikaru and Kaoru to break away from each other, they knew it had to be done sooner or later.

**7. Heaven**

When Tamaki declared that they would cosplay as angels for Christmas, none of the other hosts had the heart to deny his request.

**8. Innocence**

Tamaki's obliviousness to his feelings was adorably innocent, but it was also just a little moronic.

**9. Drive**

It was probably a blessing that Tamaki didn't know how to drive.

**10. Breathe Again**

Probably the silliest threat he'd ever made was the time he threatened to hold his breath until Haruhi admitted that she loved him like a father.

**11. Memory**

Tamaki desperately clung to his rapidly fading memories of his delicate French mother, but he was slowly forgetting even quite large details about her, which scared him most of all.

**12. Insanity**

Of course. Leave it to Tamaki to climb Ouran High's tallest cherry tree and only discover his fear of heights after he was well and truly stuck up there…

**13. Misfortune**

Some days Haruhi considered it the height of her misfortune that she had ever met the Host Club, but on others, she thanked every god she could think of for making her knock that vase over.

**14. Smile**

Tamaki's princely smile was enough to make most girls weak at the knees, while the twins' malicious smirks were a clear signal to run away _now_; Haruhi's deliberately boyish grin was only matched in calculated pretence by Kyouya's pretend-nice smile, while Hunny's childlike grin lit the shota women's fires; but, strangely enough, Mori's rare smiles were the only thing that made Haruhi's seem to heart leap out of her chest.

**15. Silence**

There was a pregnant pause, which gave birth to lots of little baby pauses, each more embarrassing than its parent, until Haruhi said, "I'm not even going to ask. Just put on some pants, please."

**16. Questioning **

Though they knew of her affection for the men of the Host Club, the girls in the Zuka Club couldn't help but question what she saw in them.

**17. Blood**

In the world of Ouran, grades, money, and most of all, blood determined the status of the students.

**18. Rainbow**

She knew she ought to have been used to this kind of stuff by now, but when Hunny dashed past wearing nothing but a pair of garishly rainbow swimming trunks, she couldn't help but stare.

**19. Gray**

Once, they'd done '1920's Movie Stars' as a cosplay and, much to their surprise, Mori's all-gray suit drew the most squeals from the customers.

**20. Fortitude**  
Mei knew she'd never have the fortitude to deal with the Host Club members every school day, so she couldn't help but be amazed by Haruhi's sheer staying power.

**21. Vacation**  
One of the most irritating things about the twins was the way they assumed that everybody went to expensive overseas resorts for vacation.

**22. Mother Nature.**

Kyouya declared coldly, "That's Mother Nature. No-one ever said she had to be _nice_."

**23. Cat_._**  
Bereznoff was only vaguely shaped like a cat, but Nekozawa preferred him over the real thing any day- for one thing, Bereznoff didn't moult.

**24. No Time**  
On days like this, when nothing happens for hours on end and even the flow of customers slows to a trickle, time becomes redundant and melts away until it's almost like there's no time at all.

**25. Trouble Lurking.**

Haruhi looked suspiciously back over her shoulder, and Hikaru had to drag Kaoru behind a hedge to keep from being seen.

**26. Tears  
**I haven't cried since I was eight, and I'm not going to start now.

**27. Foreign  
**At first it had felt weird, coming home to a father who liked to dress as a lady, but as time passed the woman named Ranka stopped being foreign to Haruhi and eventually became part of the man named Ryouji.

**28. Sorrow  
**Haruhi hadn't thought herself capable of such a betrayal, but, as she watched the Host Club boys's faces collapse into sorrow, she felt a sadistic pleasure that made her feel that it had been a hundred percent worth it.

**29. Happiness  
**The only way I'll ever be happy is if she chooses me over the others.

**30. Under the Rain.**

Mori went for a short walk to alleviate his boredom and caught Haruhi kissing Renge under the rain.

**31. Flowers  
**Nobody knew it was her, but lately she'd been sending the girls in the Zuka Club flowers– white lilies, to be exact.

**32. Night  
**To Kasanoda's mind, nights under the moon with his blonde boyfriend were the best nights.

**33. Expectations  
**She'd thought he'd be a mini-Mori, but he certainly defied her expectations, didn't he?

**34. Stars  
**Once, when they'd visited Kyouya's holiday home, she'd gone up to his observatory with Tamaki, and they kissed under the stars.

**35. Hold My Hand  
**Sometimes words just wouldn't do the trick, and that was when he liked to hold hands with him.

**36. Precious Treasure  
**In the eyes of Tamaki and Benio, Haruhi was a precious treasure.

**37. Eyes  
**Normally his eyes were bright and full of life, but once he learned about Kasanoda's feelings for Haruhi, they'd degenerated into the lifeless orbs of a zombie.

**38. Abandoned  
**Yasuchika may have appeared to hate his elder brother, but really he only resented him for his perceived abandonment.

**39. Dreams  
**In his dreams, he was the unfortunate prince, and she, the practical princess who lifted him of his curse and lived with him happily from that day on. Hey, nobody ever said that dreams always came true…

**40. Rated  
**Watching the latest crop of customers drool over the Twincest show, Kyouya muttered to himself, "Sooner or later I'll have to stick an R-16 sign on that table."

**41. Teamwork  
**Mori cupped his hands and braced himself, and Hunny leapt up to his cousin, trusting in Mori's strength to fling him to the peak of the slope.

**42. Standing Still**  
Hunny had insisted that they play statues, and it was only after they'd declared Mori the king of standing still that they discovered he'd been sleeping standing up.

**43. Dying  
**Umehito Nekozawa had often contemplated dying, and so far his only conclusion was that he didn't like the idea one bit.

**44. Two Roads.  
**The twin roads of Haruhi and Mei's fates, though neither of them knew it, were destined to cross and break and run together for the rest of their lives.

**45. Illusion  
**It was the illusion of femininity that made Ranka so attractive to her clients, and at the same time it was also the thing that brought her closer in spirit to her dear Kotoko.

**46. Family  
**Sometimes Hunny felt a little left out of the created family within the Host Club, but sooner or later he generally realised that he and Mori were like venerable neighbours, or maybe grandparents- watching, helping out a little where necessary, and offering supports and guidance when the underclassmen seemed set to shake their family to pieces.

**47. Creation  
**He'd asked if she was all right, and at that instant, he unwittingly created a love to unite two clubs.

**48. Childhood  
**Neither Hikaru or Kaoru would ever forget the childhood nurse who showed them how to deceive.

**49. Stripes**

"Tamaki, you and pinstripes… no. Just… no."

**50. Breaking the Rules**  
While Hikaru and Kaoru enjoyed making trouble and annoying people, they always managed to avoid breaking the rules.

**51. Sport  
**Haruhi had always hated playing games in middle school- yet, as she stared down into the stadium, she began to think she could learn to like what passed for casual sports at Ouran.

**52. Deep in Thought.**  
After many hours spent deep in thought, Hunny eventually decided to join the Host Club, if only to see what it was like.

**53. Keeping a Secret  
**Secrets came and went through Ouran High School all the time; however, never had there been so much at stake as on this one.

**54. Tower  
**It had started out with the twins in their ivory tower, looking down on everyone else; now, though, they were slowly coming out to play.

**55. Waiting  
**When everything went ahead to plan, all the Shadow King had to do was wait and watch while all around him, the others unwittingly contributed to his rise.

**56. Danger Ahead.**  
It wasn't his fault; after all, how was he supposed to know that the twins were behind that fateful door?

**57. Sacrifice  
**It wasn't fair, he thought, that merely because he was the vice-president, he was expected to sacrifice his happiness, just for Tamaki to be able to swan around with the woman Kyouya loved on his arm.

**58. Kick in the Head  
**It came as a real surprise to Tamaki that he was in love with Haruhi – a real kick in the head, even.

**59. No Way Out.  
**The breaking of the vase wasn't the worst part, no; the worst part was seeing the Dark Lord loom over her and knowing that there was no way out.

**60. Rejection  
**What hurt most about unrequited love was not the actual rejection; instead, the real agony was seeing one of your best friends walk around with the girl you love.

**61. Fairy Tale.  
**Oftentimes, he wished he could be the fairy-tale prince she thought he was.

**62. Magic**  
Once, when Hunny had sweetly inquired about what they did in the Black Magic Club, Nekozawa and Reiko took him down to their clubroom and showed him the darker side of magic.

**63. Do Not Disturb  
**Whether he liked it or not, Ritsu Kasanoda was forever doomed to walk around with the facial equivalent of a 'Do Not Disturb' sign.

**64. Multitasking  
**Despite her best efforts, Ayame Jounouchi was completely unable to multitask– and it killed her slowly every day, since she believed -no, _knew_- it was this that was keeping her grades below Tamaki's.

**65. Horror**  
On his knees, Tamaki looked up in horror at the icy heights of Mount Kyouya and knew in an instant that he was utterly, irrevocably _doomed_.

**66. Traps**  
Hikaru and Kaoru may have been proficient at setting physical traps, but when it came to metaphysically trapping others, Ohtori was king.

**67. 67%.  
**Kyouya looked in consternation at the numbers in his notebook, and, quickly glancing around to make sure no-one was looking, added a few more zeros to Haruhi's debt.

**68. Hero**

Kirimi gasped and peered in shock at the book, and Haruhi mentally ticked off another thing she never wanted to see in a hero ever again.

**69. Annoyance**  
Haruhi's biggest annoyance was the way Tamaki insisted his feelings were purely paternal, when anyone with half a brain cell could spot the blatant romance in his actions from a mile off.

**70. Playing the Melody  
**It was almost like there were two parts to Tamaki; his normal, goofy self, and the serious young man who emerged whenever he sat at the piano.

**71. Obsession**  
Kuze really was dangerously obsessed with defeating Kyouya.

**72. Mischief Managed.  
**Hikaru and Kaoru looked up from the ground and said, "_So you'll invite us to your house if we make up_?"

**73. I Can't  
**Every host had something they couldn't do, and now, looking at Nekozawa, Tamaki knew that he couldn't let this tragedy go on for one second longer.

**74. Are You Challenging Me?  
**Kuze said his piece, and Kyouya immediately snapped and became the Dark Lord.

**75. Mirror  
**Ranka carefully drew the razor over her jaw, around her lips and down her neck, admired her reflection in the mirror for a second, and then picked her makeup box up from her dresser.

**76. Broken Pieces  
**Much as Misuzu wished it weren't, her family was broken into several awkward pieces and there was nothing she could do about it.

**77. Test  
**Haruhi always took more time than she needed to on tests; after all, she couldn't afford to drop even one question if she wanted to keep her scholarship.

**78. Drink  
**Tamaki stared at the drink, amazed. "Wow," he murmured, "common folks' coffee!"

**79. Starvation  
**That day on the mountainside, she'd brought him back from the brink of starvation and won his heart for life.

**80. Words  
**Haruhi groaned aloud as the thermotype words appeared on the page.

**81. Pen and Paper**  
The teacher gave permission to start the exam, and immediately the sound of twenty-eight pens scratching on twenty-eight pieces of paper filled the air.

**82. Can You Hear Me?**

"Mori? Can you hear me? _Mori? MORI_?!?"

**83. Heal.  
**The rift between the Nekozawa siblings was slowly beginning to heal.

**84. Out Cold  
**It wasn't clear why he was lying there; it could have been the twins' fault, it could have been Tamaki's fault, who knew, it may have even been Mori's fault; but for whatever reason, he was lying out cold in a pool of his own blood and there was nothing any of the other hosts could do about it.

**85. Spiral  
**Hikaru absently doodled a spiral on his writing pad as he attempted to stave off boredom.

**86. Seeing Red  
**Mei's sharp eyes fell upon the big red stain that was all over her favourite white dress, and all hell broke loose.

**87. Food**  
"No, Renge, you're meant to let it cool before you serve it!"

**88. Pain**

Hands firmly over ears, Haruhi groaned, "Make it stop already!" while Tamaki warbled on about the perfection of summer for romantic comedies.

**89. Through the Fire.**  
As Hunny sat with his hand in a bucket of ice-cold water, Reiko held his other hand and murmured, "You know, Mitsukuni, I think the idea is to put the marshmallows on a skewer, not your fingers…"

**90. Triangle  
**In the Zuka Club, it was widely considered that an equilateral love triangle was the most romantic thing ever.

**91. Drowning**  
She put up a false front and pretended to enjoy his endless fussing over her, but on the inside, she was drowning in his endless love.

**92. All That I Have**  
I'd happily exchange all that I have for one day with her the way it used to be, before she went to Ouran High.

**93. Give Up  
**Ouran was more cutthroat than she had ever imagined, but it would take far more than just a jealous fangirl to send Haruhi packing.

**94. Last Hope**  
She'd tried ignoring him at first, then she'd gone with cool sarcasm, but now she was resorting to her last hope – non-stop Morse Code-type speech.

**95. Advertisement  
**It caught Haruhi's eye from the other side of the food court- a gigantic poster of Tamaki with an absent and oh-so-hot expression on his face and a bowl of instant ramen in his hand- and dragged her over to stand shellshocked beneath it and _stare_.

**96. In the Storm.  
**Five pairs of eyes goggled at Haruhi, sitting on the shagpile carpet with a happy smile on her face and a blindfold wrapped messily around her eyes, while Tamaki blustered and yelped, "It's not what you think!"

**97. Safety First  
**"_You_ may not understand my concern, Hikaru, but as Haruhi's father, I must always put her safety first and if that means the orange fluoro vest, then so be it!"

**98. Puzzle**

One day Haruhi brought her old, battered, much-puzzled-over Rubik's Cube to the host club, and it made three circuits around the hosts before she got it back. Hunny and Kyouya each solved it in one go, the twins always lost interest after twenty minutes but tried it again and again, Tamaki stared at it like it was going to explode, and then, assured of its benign nature, attacked it with a singe-minded concentration, letting Haruhi bask in his absence for a while. When it got to Mori, she didn't know what she expected, but it wasn't for Mori to stare at it for ten minutes and then solve it in several quick twists. And as for Haruhi herself, she muddled and backtracked a bit, but despite the encouragement of Tamaki and the twins, she eventually got there.

**99. Solitude**

Sometimes Kyouya liked to hang out with the rest of the Host Club, but sometimes he preferred to seek solitude in places that he knew Tamaki and the twins avoided like the plague.

**100. Relaxation**

To be able to properly relax was rare when any of the Host Club were around; so rare that Haruhi regarded it as a minor miracle whenever she found the time to relax and get some proper studying done at school.

* * *

_Betcha can't guess who the unnamed character in 32. Night is…(no, it's _not_ Tamaki. Or Hunny)._

**Actually, it's not that hard.**

_Mm. True, true._


End file.
